Secret Revealed
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: Techna is finally with her maker! But there's a catch; before she died, she released a video revealing the identities of everyone in SHI! What will they do? [Discontinued: but there is a summary of the end].
1. The Real SHI

**_Secret Revealed_**

 ** _Ch. 1- The Real SHI_**

"That's it, Tech! You're finished!" I say and gave Blue a high-five.

"And so are you!" Techna said and coughed.

"What?" I asked.

"I made a video, uncovering your identities and everyone that works at SHI. You guys transforming, everything! And it'll be airing every channel in 10 seconds." Techna says and the light left her eyes. The great Techna Hueston, dead.

"Damn it!" I yelled and started flying. Blue followed.

Every TV in town showed the same video.

 **~ _Video_ ~**

"Is this thing on?" Techna asked, her face in the camera. "Okay."

She sat on her chair.

"So, if you're watching this, it means I'm dead and my plan is underway. I'm here to reveal J the Superfairy and The Blue Flame and answer all questions you probably have." She said. "The one and only J the Superfairy is none other than Juliette (Last Name)."

 _Insert clip of J transforming to Juliette._

"And the Blue Flame is Aidan Biel." Techna stated.

 _Insert clip of Blue transforming to Aidan._

"Also, Paige (Last name), and Jayce Infano work at SHI."

 _Insert pictures of Paige and Jayce._

"Yup you heard me right." Techna said. "Sayonara!"

 ** _~End of Video~_**

"Oh no!" I say as I stared at all the shocked people watching the video.

"What do we do?" asked Aidan.

"We tell the truth." I replied.

"You think?" Aidan asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah." I say. "Gather the others outside SHI. I'll be there in a few minutes."

Blue nodded and sped off. I flew high up and cuffed my hands over my mouth like a megaphone.

"Everyone! Please go to seventh street for an announcement! I repeat go to seventh street! It's urgent! Thank you!" I say. People began to leave their houses and go to seventh street.

Everyone, including our families who were right up front, gathered at seventh street.

"Okay, you probably know why I called you all down here. Before I defeated Techna, she aired the video you all saw…" I began.

"Was it edited? Or is it true?" a man asked.

"It's not true!" My mom, Dara, argued.

"Don't you think I'd know if my daughter was a fairy?" said my dad, Teddy.

"Yeah, Juliette's lives under a freakin' rock. No way she's a kick-ass fairy." Added my sister, Aliyah.

"How would you guys know? She's not even with you right now!" said the man.

"And Aidan was never killed, never revived, never Blue!" Mrs. Biel joined the conversation.

"My brother is… wait where is my brother?" asked Shannon as she looked around.

"Paige? an agent? Hahaha! Right." says Arden, Paige's sister.

"None of our kids are superheroes!" Teddy said.

"You don't even know where they are!" said the man.

"Are you saying I don't know my own child?!" Teddy growled. I had enough of this.

"Daddy, stop it!" I yelled and everyone gasped.

"Juliette?" asked Teddy.

I transformed to Juliette. Blue transformed into Aidan.

"Aidan!" Mr. Biel said in shock.

Paige and Jayce came to the platform in their battle uniforms.

"Pahe!" Arden yelled.

Murmurs filled the crowd.

"This is the real SHI." I announced.

"That's freakin' dope!" Aliyah said. I swear she's the next Liza Koshy.

"You have been doing this for six years?!" Teddy asked.

"My brother actually died?!" Shannon cried. Aidan jumped off the platform and ran to her.

"It's okay. I'm alive, I'm alive." Aidan pressed her hand to his chest so she could feel his heartbeat.

"Oh, my God!" Aliyah screamed. "T-That means… you went in the chipmunk movies. I should've known! Plus, you have the same birthday! But that also means that… you got shot in the gut, suffered two extreme comas, you're part of some legit incorporation, and- and you lost your virginity before me!"

I rolled my eyes.

"What?!" teddy shouted.

"Being a superhero is a dangerous job, dad." I say.

"No, I'm talking about the not being a virgin part. To who? Do I even know him?" Teddy asked.

"Oh… that… um, have you watched the Road Chip?" I asked.

"What?" Teddy was bewildered.

"We can talk about it later." I said. "But right now, I just made a life changing reveal and I can't believe the secret is over… it was so fun, keeping this secret and saving lives. Hey, pretty eyes, remember what Alison says in PLL?"

"Secrets keep us close." Aidan swung an arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah. And it's truly been amazing to fight with you." I say and pulled Aidan, Paige, and Jayce close. "I love you guys."

"That's all?" asked a woman. I nodded. "Good. I gotta get back to that bat mitzvah."

Everyone began evacuating and going back to whatever they were doing prior to the gathering. Even after a long talk with our families and a bunch of aggravating questions, they finally left. It was just us.

"C'mon, let's go celebrate." I suggested.

"Movie and ice cream?" Aidan asked.

"Oh, hell yeah! You know me so well." I say as we entered SHI.

We sat together on the couch. Kal had joined us too. I pulled Paige and Aidan close.

"Best friends forever!" I said.

* * *

 **This is the beginning of the last sequel "Secret Revealed." It probably won't be very long... we'll see. i'm also a little sad no one wanted to do the Katie Barns fanfic but whatevs. Merry Christmas you guys!**

 **Aidan💙💙: hope you liked the chapter. Yes, this is the LAST sequel. don't cry about it; there will be side stories. Plus, my fans love you. as do I. Love you, baby. And Merry Christmas! REVIEW! 🎉🎁🎄✨😘😎 😍😂😝**


	2. Aidan the Murderer

**A/N: This chapter was redone.**

* * *

 ** _Ch. 2- Aidan the Murderer_**

 ** _~Aidan's Nightmare~_**

 _Aidan stabbed Techna and she was finally dead. But her voice still haunted him._

 _"You killed me, Aidan. I was still so young. You're nothing but a murderer!" she says._

 _"No, I-I'm a hero. I saved the world from your destruction." Aidan replied._

 _"A murderer!" Techna said._

 _"No!" Aidan yelled._

 ** _~End of Aidan's Nightmare~_**

Aidan awoke, breathing hard. He crawled out of bed and went across the hall to my room. Aidan tip-toed to the bed and shook me slightly.

"Juju?" he whispered.

I shuffled and said, "Go back to bed, Alvin…"

Aidan gave a small chuckle before shaking me again.

"I know that laugh…" I say and turned to him. "Aidan, you know it's 3am right?"

"I-I know. I just… am I a murderer?" he asked.

I never expected such a question.

"What?" I asked.

His precious blue eyes showed a mix of fear and sadness.

"For killing Techna." He said and I sighed.

I turned on the lamp and let him come on the bed.

"No, baby, of course not." I held him close. "You took one life to save many others."

"I know, but I still killed her and I hafta live with it for the rest of my life." He says.

"You don't think I haven't been through this? Carrying the guilt of killing someone? I have. But that's what being a hero is about; sacrifice." I explained.

"But the look on her face when she died. It's stuck in my head. She wasn't at peace and never will be because- because of me." Aidan whimpered.

"There was no other choice, honey." I told him and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "It was me or her. You did the right thing."

Aidan nodded tearfully.

"Are you ready to go back to bed? Or you can stay here." I offered.

"I-I want to sleep with you, please…" Aidan said and blushed. Although we had done this before, He never actually said it and probably sounded less screwed in his head. "Uh, next to you, I mean."

I laughed.

"Stop blushing. I knew what you meant. And it's not illegal for the two of us to share a bed. We're friends." I say.

"Best friends." Aidan added and lied down.

"Exactly." I said.

* * *

Paige gasped and then giggled at the sight she had seen the next morning. Aidan and me sleeping together, arms wrapped around each other.

"Aidan, Juju." She whispered and shook us.

I woke up.

"Morning, Pahe." I whispered.

Aidan buried his head into my chest and hugged me tighter. Paige bit back a giggle. I kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Wake up, honey." I said gently brushing his hair back. His eyes slowly opened.

"Hey." Aidan says, snuggling over my arm.

Paige laughed and Aidan froze.

"Dammit…" he said.

"I live here Aidan." Paige rolled her eyes.

"Next time, it's my room." Aidan said and got up.

"Get dressed and freshen up. Breakfast will be ready in a few." I say. "And use cataphil!"

"Yes, mom." Aidan said and left the room.

"Cuz, boi he needs it." Paige said and we both laughed.

* * *

We all went to school, but it was not a usual day. Nobody looked at us the same. We were either treated with high respect, or none at all.

"Hey, Juliette, Aidan, Paige… Can I have your autograph?" Linda asked.

"And sign my chest." Said Nick, walking up to us.

Nick is this giant pervert who hits on everyone, especially J the Superfairy.

"Get away from me, Nick." I ordered.

"Aw, J, I know you want all this just as much as I want all that." he said and put his hands up my breasts and I froze. Paige gasped.

Aidan pushed him off me and into the lockers.

"Fu*k off, douche bag!" Aidan yelled.

"Thank you, Aidan." I said, wiping away the tears that began to form in my eyes.

"No problem." Aidan replied.

Nick came back up and tackled Aidan.

"You just want her all for yourself, don't you." He said.

"Of course, not! She's my best friend! And I intend to protect her from egotistical pervs like you!" Aidan struggled to get free.

"You're so weak without your powers." Nick said. "Too bad you're not allowed to use them against me."

"I am not weak!" Aidan yelled, still struggling.

"Yes, you are. You have the strength of a girl!" Nick laughed.

"You could do better." Aidan said.

"Okay, how about… why did you kill Techna? Now her death is on you. it's your fault she's dead! There was a chance to make her better, but no, you drove a knife through her chest! "

Aidan expression softened and he lost eye contact with Nick. Tears filled his eyes.

Nick laughed and got off of Aidan.

"Look, I made him cry!" he laughed.

"Leave me alone!" Aidan cried and ran to boy's room.

"A*s hole!" I yelled and ran after him. Paige followed.

I opened the door but Paige stopped me.

"What the flip do you think you're doing?" asked she.

"I'm going in." I say.

"Oh heck-to-the-no. You can't go in there. It's the guys room. You might get contaminated!" said Paige. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'll see you in a minute." I said and went in.

There were two boys at the sinks.

"This is the boys' room, Jules. Or do fairies not have a gender?" Calvin laughed.

"Fu*k off, Cal. Now, have you seen Ai-" i cut myself. I heard soft sobbing coming from a stall.

"Out!" I yelled at the boys and they ran out, whimpering.

"Hey, baby." I knocked on the door. He knew my voice anywhere.

"Juju… *sniff*" he said between sobs.

"Yeah, can you let me in?" I asked.

I heard the turning of the lock and the door swung open. Before I knew it, Aidan threw his arms around me and sobbing over my shoulder, his face buried in the nape of my neck. I returned the hug.

"I know I shouldn't be crying. There was nothing we could do. but I just…" Aidan sobbed.

"No, it's okay. Honey, it's okay." I reassured and rubbed his back. "Shh, baby. We don't wanna kill anyone, but if it comes to it again, I promise you won't hafta be the one to do it."

Aidan nodded.

After a moment, the hot tears falling onto my bare shoulder stopped. I felt his warm breath on my neck slow down. I was about to let go but Aidan held me close, like a teddy bear he needed for comfort. He took a shaky breath as he moved his head to my chest. I rubbed him gently. he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Are you alright?" I say, my thumb rubbing against his tear-stained cheek.

He lifted his head and nodded. Then he chuckled.

"You know, your heartbeat is so strong... it really is like they say, its like your heart pumps love with every beat, and listening to it sends it through your veins." he says.

"Aw, but who's 'they'?" I asked.

"Miles and the chipmunks." Aidan said, leaning against my chest again.

"Yeah, I figured. They listen to my heart for fun." I giggled. "Sweetie, go wash your face. There's only so much my thumb can do."

Aidan nodded and stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His eyes were red and puffy, and he had tear streaks down his face. his nose ran slightly. He looked at me and then back at the mirror.

"It's only me, babe." I told him.

"I know." Aidan said.

He washed his face and we left the bathroom.

"You okay?" Paige asked.

"I'm fine…" Aidan mumbled. He would rather not talk about it.

Paige pulled him for a hug.

The hug took Aidan by surprise, but he hugged her back.

"Pahe, I'm okay." He told her.

I was internally 'Awwing,' but I didn't want to say it out loud and ruin the moment like Paige usually does.

* * *

At 4:00 pm, we got pack to SHI.

"We made it out alive!" I cheered and threw myself on the couch.

The phone rang.

"I'll get it!" Aidan jumped up to get it.

Kal came in.

"How was school?" he asked and I grunted.

"Horrible!" I pouted.

Kal sat on the couch beside me and pulled me for a hug.

"What happened?" he asked and I sighed.

"Oh God. I know that look." He says.

I tilted my head.

"What look?" I asked.

"The "Nick raped me, but not really" look." Kal stated. "What did he do?"

I looked away and felt my breasts for the hundredth time.

"Girl, stop doing that. it's weird." Said Paige and I shivered.

"I can't believe I wasn't there to put that scuzzball in his place!" grunted Jayce.

"You know what? Imma take a shower." I got up and headed for the bathroom when Aidan ran in with the phone in his hand.

"Guys! It's our parents… all of them… and they want us to quit SHI…" he said.

* * *

Holy Sh*t! They're parents want us to quit?! Oh no! See what happens in the next chapter... COMING SOON!😎😝😜😃😂

Everybody say Happy Birthday to Aidan because we all love him soso much! My baby's 14! They grow up so *sob* fast! 😢

Aidan💙💙: Happy birthday, babe! Love you so much! leave a review! kisses!😘😍😋😇😎


	3. Ending

Hey, everybody! Long time, no write. I've just kinda stopped being Aidan's friend. Like I don't hate him or anything. We've just grown apart, and I just don't really feel comfortable writing the rest of this story. Basically what's meant to happen is our parents want us to quit. We get a new foe. (haven't worked out the details). We save our parents from this new foe. (Aidan is forced to kill him/her even though I had promised him he wouldn't have to). Our parents realize how important our job is. yada, yada, yada... the end. Again, I'm sorry I lost the will to write all this. But it's important you know how it ends for future stories, more enjoyable and _**completed**_ stories.


End file.
